Life with my two dads!
by canterbury2009
Summary: This is the story of how Arianna was born using her POV
1. Chapter 1

Birth of Arianna Grace Horton

It was May 21, 2013 and it was a pretty normal day for me. I was all curled up in my warm place getting sleepy after having a nice breakfast of whatever my mommy ate; also hearing her sweet voice and laughter made me fall right to sleep. I heard my mommy talking with my daddies so many times that it makes me very excited to meet them. I'm sure they are all looking forward to seeing me too! I was sound asleep when all of a sudden I heard my mommy cry and her body was shaking. I started to get scared because I didn't know what was going on. It really bothered me because I never felt my mommy shake like that before. It made me sad and I was hoping everything was ok. I trust my mommy and even though she is upset, I know that she'll protect me. Mommy is getting more and more scared and I can hear Nick telling her to relax and to think of me; he didn't like seeing my mommy so scared. I can feel Mommy taking a deep breath and she was still shaky and scared, but not as much as before. All of a sudden, I heard my daddy's voice. I was so excited to hear it and he told my mommy to go meet Sonny outside. Now I can feel my mommy calming down. Sonny asked Mommy if she and I were okay and he said he would take us to a safe place. The sound of my papa's voice made me feel so safe. I can't wait to meet my daddies. I know they love me so much and wouldn't let anyone hurt me or Mommy!

I was busy moving around in my warm place playing with my feet and sucking on my thumb. I notice my warm place is starting to get really small now. It seemed like a few months ago I could do anything I wanted in here. I showed Mommy how strong I was by kicking her, one time I kicked her with my foot while she placed her hand on her tummy. She even let Daddy feel my kick. They told me that I'm a strong little girl. We just can't wait to meet each other.

I can't wait any longer, it's getting so small in my warm place and I can feel Mommy getting all upset again. If only she could hold me in her arms I know I can make her feel better. I really want to stay in my warm place but it's getting way too small and my mommy needs me right now!

Oh no, the wet stuff that's been surrounding me and also has protected me for these many months, is starting to disappear. I am wondering what is happening now? I can feel my mommy pushing me, and yet I try to stay in my warm place. I don't want to leave this place, maybe it's just a dream. I'll just close my eyes and then hopefully I'll feel better, but instead I open my eyes and I see it! The moment I've been waiting for, or shall I say the moment everyone's been waiting for. I see HIM, the first person I see, it's my PAPA! He's smiling at me, he's so happy to see me and I'm so happy to see him that I decide to scream. It is a good one because Papa just told Mommy that I have strong lungs. Papa is looking at me with his beautiful, soft, dark eyes and says that I look just like my daddy. I hear my mommy ask him if I'm okay. Papa wraps me up in a warm blankie and hands me over to Mommy. She has tears coming down from her face. She is the most beautiful person, she's the one that has protected me in my warm place. She's the one that talked to me and sang sweet songs to me. I finally see my mommy as she puts me to her breast and gives me some warm milk. She is telling my papa thanks for helping to bring me into this world. She is saying that he's a hero for all that he's done.

It's been a few minutes and some people have come to our secret place. I wasn't scared because I got Mommy and Papa with me. A man is telling my papa to hold me and follow him to the helicopter. Papa holds me securely and oh so tenderly. Now they are bringing my mommy lying on a bed. She told Papa that he can hold me for a while so she can rest. Papa suddenly looks sad and worried. I wish now that I can talk because I would tell him that everything is okay. He paused for a minute and it feels like we are going up. The only voices I hear are the people that are taking care of my mommy. I can't take my eyes off of my papa, so I give out a little coo and now I have his attention. He looks at me, raises his eye brows and widens his eyes. He is smiling at me, a big, beautiful, makes me feel safe, smile. He doesn't want anyone to see that he's crying as he tells me that my daddy will be so happy to see me and that I'm a lucky girl. Papa holds me so close to his chest that the only sound I hear is the sound of his heartbeat. I want to go to sleep but I am so happy in my papa's arms that I don't want to leave him alone. I notice that he is calm and I feel his heartbeat has slowed down. I look at my papa and see that his eyes are closed. As soon as I am ready to doze off, I hear my mommy asking someone to take a picture of me and Papa. Between the flying machine's quiet ride and my papa's strong but quiet heartbeat, I fell fast asleep, safe in his arms.

I wake up and we are at a big building with many people running all around. Papa handed me to Mommy. People are bringing us into a room and I'm being laid down on a very soft bed. I hear a voice that sounds so familiar, so sweet and she's telling my mommy that she will take me to get washed up. She's telling my mommy that I am a very beautiful girl and I hear my mommy say thanks, Maxine. I am so happy to finally meet this sweet person.

Maxine is bringing me into this cute room and she's undressing me. I'm cold now and start to cry, but she puts me into nice warm water and I feel so much better. It reminds me of my special place inside of Mommy. Now she's dressing me and putted a hat on my head. She is bringing me to the rocking chair and rocks me while holding me in her strong arms and she hums sweet songs. I am getting so tired, I can't keep my eyes open and I am falling fast asleep.

As I am waking up I feel movement and start to cry because I don't know where I am until Maxine hands me to my mommy. Mommy is so happy to see me, she brings me close to her and feeds me. While I am enjoying Mommy's warm milk, I hear people walking into the room. I am not scared cuz Mommy is smiling at them so I know that I am safe.

I stopped sucking and Mommy hands me to this lady that holds me. She is very excited to see me and she is giving me a big smile. This lady is saying that she is my grandma and that the other two ladies were my great grandmas. They are all looking at me and saying how beautiful I am. They are also saying how much I look like my daddy from head to toe. My great grandma Marlena is saying that I had my grandma's nose. Now they are all taking pictures of me. I am getting tired again and they are all leaving. Now I'm alone once again with Mommy. She feeds me some more and I fall asleep.

I was just about to wake up when I heard someone walk toward me. I think my mommy is sleeping cuz I can hear that same relaxing breathing coming from the warm place that I used to be in. I feel someone pick me up and I look at him. He is not my papa that's for sure, and yet I trust him because he is so gentle with me. I notice that he looks so sad too. He brings me into another room and he stands here for a long time, and now I hear a voice. It sounds familiar only this time the voice sounds so different. Then the voice says Hi, Nick and now I know that it's Nick holding me. Nick is telling the other person that there is someone that wants to meet him and he hands me over to the other person. I look up at him and he is smiling the biggest smile, now he is saying hello and tells me he is my daddy. I am so happy and I give him a smile. I see tears in his eyes, just like I had seen with my papa. Daddy looked up at Nick and said thank you. After a few moments, I hear footsteps coming to the room. Nick says he will leave us alone and then Nick says thank you for saving Gabi and the baby. I see my daddy give him a smile and nod.

I feel someone sitting on the bed with Daddy and me. Daddy shows me to the person sitting there. My daddy is so happy to show me off and now I see who is sitting here with us. It is the same person that helped Mommy bring me into the world, it's my PAPA! I am happy to see my papa again and he is more happier than the last time I saw him. Papa was right, Daddy is happy to see me and Papa tells Daddy that I'm a lucky little girl to have a daddy like him and then Daddy says that I was lucky to have a papa like him. Papa moves closer to us and starts to give my daddy a kiss on the lips. I see how much love they have for one another and I let out a soft coo sound. They unlock their lips and both look down at me smiling. They both give me a kiss and I feel so loved and so safe that I will not be afraid of anything cuz like my papa said, I'm a lucky little girl!

,


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and saw my mommy looking over me and smiling. My papa came in the room and said, "Hi sweetheart, ready to go home today?" He then told my mommy that he will go and help my daddy get all ready to go. He said Daddy is being stubborn because he seems to be overdoing things when he's supposed to be resting, but I don't blame daddy because he is so happy to see me, that the only thing on his mind is ME and my daddy just smiles so excitedly when he sees me, so who can blame him for being a little stubborn.

Maxine walked in and said good morning to Mommy, and then she looked at me, and gave me her sweet smile. She told my mommy that she can get me all ready so that my mommy can get ready herself. Mommy gave Maxine my going home outfit, it was pretty it was all pink with red hearts lined up and a pink hat too that had red hearts also, then Maxine said she will bring me back in a few minutes.

As we came into the room, I heard this other baby cry. I knew how the new baby felt and Maxine brought me over to the other baby and I looked at the baby and tried to tell him that everything will be okay but instead Maxine told that little baby exactly what I was going to say! WOW, Maxine not only gives me TLC she can actually read my mind. The other nurse had calmed the baby boy down so Maxine took me to get ready to go home.

Maxine laid me down on the soft bed, undressed me then put me in the warm bath. She started humming like she always does and I let out a coo so Maxine said, "oh so you're going to sing along with me sweetie?" My bath was done, so she wrapped me up in the towel and laid me on the bed, took half of the towel off because she said she wanted to keep me warm while she puts lotion on my legs. She put on my diaper, then my onesie, then Maxine started to talk to me, she told me she hopes that she will see me often so that she can show me off to the hospital staff. She said since my Uncle Rafe is still there in the hospital that there will be a good chance that she will see me again because my mommy will visit Uncle Rafe, but I will make sure my mommy and my daddies bring me to see Maxine. I don't know how to talk yet but I'll figure something out. Maxine finished getting me dressed, picked me up and said, "my what a precious baby you are", and she said that I'm going to make a lot of people happy. She gave me a nice gentle hug and kissed me on my small forehead.

Maxine brought me back to my mommy, and said to her, "here you go!" I didn't know it but my daddy was sitting in the chair in Mommy's room, I was so happy to see him! My mommy handed me over to him while she was going to say a quick hello to Uncle Rafe. I was so happy to see my daddy. He said that Papa went to the coffee shop to get them some coffee and he said something about the coffee that Papa makes tastes way better than the hospital coffee. Daddy said that I can't drink coffee for a long time, he paused and smiled at me, I just love staring at his pretty eyes. They are oh so soft looking it's no wonder my papa loves my daddy because he is so sweet and I love being in my daddy's arms. He looked at me and said he's happy that Papa let my mommy and I live with them and they will take very good care of me. He was happy that we were all going home today and that he and Papa had a debate about who will get up for my 2 am feedings. My daddy just couldn't take his eyes off me, and you know what? Neither could I. I couldn't wait to get to the place that they are calling home so that we can all be together.

Mommy came back and said that the doctors are going to try to wake up Uncle Rafe soon, but don't know exactly when. Just then Papa walked in with the coffees and set them down at the table. He walked over to my daddy and me, bent down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Daddy whined about where his kiss was? Papa asked Daddy, "Oohh do I sense jealousy here?" and Mommy said to Papa that the medicine and pain killers that Daddy took are still in him and that's why he was whining. They both started laughing and Papa gave Daddy a kiss and asked him if he felt better. Then Daddy told Mommy and Papa that since they thought it was funny (which I thought it was too) that they will be doing all the 2am feedings on their own for two weeks and Papa said that was the plan anyway since Daddy can't move around much when he gets home, so Daddy smiled and said, "Well that gives me a good excuse to hold my little girl all day" and I was so happy when he said that because I never want Daddy to let me go.

Daddy then looked at me and said, "Well, let's go home with Mommy and Mary Poppins, shall we?" Then Papa comes and smiles his big smile at Daddy, picks me up and smiles at me and says, "Why yes, I'm practically perfect in every way!" Then my daddy said to Papa if he wasn't so sore he would definitely have his way with him, then papa looked at my mommy and said, "I guess the meds in him are making him crazier about me, don't you think?" Mommy gave a smile to my Daddy and Papa and said, "Well Mary Poppins I guess you being practically perfect in every way makes Will get turned on." Then Daddy says, "Hello, before this conversation gets any deeper, let me remind you guys, especially Mary Poppins here, that there's a baby in this room and she needs to get home and not hear all this lovey dovey stuff, so let's put Ari in her seat and go home" then Daddy walked up to Papa, gave him a kiss and whispered, "We will deal with this " I will have my way with you" later when we get home", and Papa looked at Daddy with those sparkly brown eyes and said he couldn't wait but that Daddy will have to be a little stronger to be able to get what he wants. Papa placed me in my car seat, buckled me up and we went outside to the car, Daddy was in the back seat with me. He looked at my with those pretty sparkly blue eyes and said that we were off sweetie to your new home. Daddy took my hand and said that I was a strong little girl because of how hard I grasped his pinky finger. Oh boy I just can't wait to be home with my mommy and my daddies.

We arrived to this very nice place, it looked like other people lived here too as I saw people coming out and stopping us to look at me. They also congratulated my mommy on what a beautiful baby I was, they even had everyone in the building to cook food for my mommy and daddies so that my mommy can rest and take care of me, they were nice people to offer to make food for my mommy and daddies.

All of us went into the building and then into this small place. I remember this was the same ride they had at the hospital, they pushed the button and you can feel yourself moving. Well we were in that again and Papa held me in my car seat and he pushed the button; I love my papa he's so strong, then I felt us going up, my papa looked at me with his loving smile, he said we were almost in our home, then we got out and walked in the hallways. There were lots of doors, then we stopped and Daddy said to me, "Well Ari here we are, we live in Apt # 15 and we are officially home!"

After we walked in and set everything down, Papa told Mommy to go lie down and take a nap for a while and that my daddies will take care of me, then my mommy asked Papa if he was sure, then Daddy said, umm Gabi remember you are talking to Mary Poppins here, so if he thinks he's so practically perfect in every way then I see no reason why you need to worry, so Mommy laughed and said, "Okay, but wake me up if you need me." and my daddies said they will.

Papa handed me to Daddy because he was still sore, and Daddy said they should change my diaper. I did feel uncomfortable on the way home so I'm glad that I'm getting my diaper changed but I hope they don't do it right now because I have to go again. Papa brought Daddy my diaper and Papa asked if he needed diaper lessons from Mary Poppins? Daddy looked at him with a funny look and said hey, I have changed plenty of diapers with Johnny, Allie, and then Sydney so how hard can it be? So Papa is smiling down at me and telling me that he hopes Daddy knows what he's doing, and then Daddy took off my diaper and all of the sudden I peed on him, my daddy jumped, which scared me and I started crying. Mommy ran in the room and asked what happened then Papa said that the diaper expert here got peed on and Mommy laughed along with my daddies but she immediately told me that everything is okay and Daddy will be an expert diaper changer in no time. Daddy smiled at my mommy then looked down at me, gave me a kiss on the forehead, then he said he was going to change then lie down for a while. I guess changing my diaper made him very tired. Papa said he will lie down with Daddy too if it was okay with Mommy because he said he can watch me while Mommy goes back to sleep. But she said it's time for my feeding so she will lie down with me, so we all took a nap that afternoon in my new Apt #15.

Mommy and I woke up and she carried me in the other room. My daddies were eating food that the people in our apartment building had made. Papa told my mommy to sit down and join them, so my mommy placed me in my Little Lamb bouncer seat, and put me next to Daddy. He looked at me while he was eating something, then he lifted his arms really lightly to the front of my bouncy seat and started bouncing me really lightly and he said in a few months I will be doing this bouncing all by myself. Everyone was eating and talking about what happened with Nick and the other bad guy, Jensen. My daddies felt bad that Nick had to go through what he did, but now that is over and that my Aunt Hope saved us all, they hoped that Nick can now move on with his life since that Jensen man is gone. They were all talking when someone knocked at the door. Papa went to open it and there was this young boy standing there.

Papa told the boy to come in. This boy had a big bag in his hand and he knelt down to me and introduced himself, he said, "Hi pretty girl my name is Tad but like everyone else you can call me 'T'". Daddy asked T if he wanted some of his hard boiled eggs and fruit salad and to sit with them at the table, so T made himself a plate of fruit salad and took some other food. My mommy finished eating and then cleared up the table. She took me out of my bouncy seat and told everyone to come sit in the living room, so after my daddies and T ate and talked about the plans for the club, they all sat down on the sofa and my mommy handed me to T. He told my papa to bring the bag to him so he can show me what he got for me. He brought me a stuffed yellow ducky he said that he had my name embroidered on. He then took out some books and told me my daddies and my mommy can read to me and if they ever let him babysit for me then he will read to me too. That sounds like fun! I like T, he seems like a very nice man. He took some bibs out of the bag. There were three bibs one said I Love My Mommy the other said I Love My Daddy and when T took out the last one daddy looked at it and said Sonny this is actually for you, Papa and T looked at each other puzzled and Mommy started laughing because the last bib said practically perfect in every way so Papa told T the story of why Daddy calls him Mary Poppins. T laughed and then we were having a good time but I was falling asleep. T said it's getting late so he better go and that he will see us soon. I felt him give me a kiss on my cheek and then I went fast asleep.

I woke up scared. I heard this loud crash and saw this bright light! I was so scared because no one was around me, so I cried at the top of my lungs hoping that someone will come and pick me up. I felt someone pick me up so I opened my eyes and saw it was my daddy. He asked me, "What's wrong my love?" I wish I can talk and tell him I don't like the loud crash and the bright light but he seemed to know what was wrong because he said, "Oh the storm scares my little girl?" Wow my daddy knew what was wrong with me and then Mommy and Papa came in and they all sat around Daddy and me while he rocked me and sang me to sleep and I felt so safe in his arms that I let out a big sigh of relief. I noticed after a while my daddy was so quiet and the rocking motion was slower. I was beginning to doze off when I heard my mommy tell Papa that she will get the camera, then I remembered on that big flying machine that Papa and I were asleep and mommy took a picture, so I knew my daddy fell asleep while rocking me. After my mommy took the picture my papa told her that I was a very lucky baby to have a Daddy who loves me so much and I smiled in my sleep thinking yes Papa is right, I am one lucky girl.


End file.
